Does Your Mother Know?
by kakashidiot
Summary: Kakashi finds Sakura at a nightclub. Where the hell did his jacket go? Is this okay? Seriously? RandR.


_Okay… so this is the deal. I clean houses and one of my veteran clients, having broken his VCR has taken to listening to his cd collections: Glenn Miller, Patsy Cline and ABBA._

_'Does Your Mother Know?' is an ABBA song (for those who don't know) and really speaks for itself. So get your paws on it and listen to it and then read this fanfic. It's scary how it works with this subject….._

_Really scary._

_Anyway. Blame it on my client. It's my first Kaka/Saku fic, so be gentle!_

_By the way, this is a song fic. The lyrics to the song are bolded and italicized. The rest are Kakashi's thoughts on the matter._

_READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY_!

Kira-Reen: Glad you enjoyed! The first is normally confusing to people - stream of consciousness is rather crappy to read for fun. Sorry! But these are just left overs that I spew out when I'm trying to relax from writing my bigger stories.

purple-sorceress: Seems like everyone (who reviewed) liked the portrayal of the senseis when they were young. My personal fav is the sandbox kids. But then, my heart is soft for Hayate :('

s-sama: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my foray into Kakashi's early life. I'm thinking of making a prequel to my 'epic stories' (WF,LH and Rev of the Wolf)... but that's still in the blue print stage...

**Don't own Naruto…. Reality bites…..**

**

* * *

**

Does Your Mother Know?

_**You're so hot, teasing me**_

One of the few dance clubs of Konoha is open mainly for shinobi. And it was there, in the secretive shadows, that I first glimpsed your pink hair.

It was out of place.

I did a double take and for the first time in my life I felt surprise (although my face still showed its casual passivity). Although how I remained passive as you swayed your lithe body to the pounding beat is beyond me.

For once, when I saw you, I was speechless.

A good thing I had my mask on.

_**So you're blue, but I can't take a chance on a chick like you**_

_**That's something I couldn't do**_

I didn't want to admit it but I felt my stomach drop like a stone as I watched Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma sidle over. As the dirty-blonde quirked his senbon suggestively towards you, you just smiled back coyly – and I wanted to jump in between you and challenge the examiner to a duel.

But you enjoyed his hands and his body against yours and I didn't step in for fear that I would be caught up in that dance.

After all, anything between us would be automatically… taboo. Right?

So I sat and watched. And ached.

_**There's that look in your eyes**_

_**I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild**_

I watched the lift of your short black skirt as you twisted under the strobe lights. Mesmerized, I watched his fingers slid up your waist, lifting your short, tight shirt (some sort of tank top) past the pale skin of your ribcage.

Your eyes are shut in ecstasy and when you open them, the music is in your green liquid pools and you seem to be like a wild thing – some part of nature that bonded with man.

No. That's just me being fanciful.

_**Ah, but girl, you're only a child**_

And the look of beckoning you gave me is the stuff of fantasy. Or not.

For some reason, you had found me. Picked me out of the many other people there – saw me as I sat back in the shadows.

Your hands are in mine, pulling me to the lights and although I've watched for years, my feet are rather unsure.

Not that I'd admit it.

_**Well, I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think it's funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

"So…." I say, trying not to sound like your father. "Your mom – dad – know you're out?"

You pout and sway ever so close to me.

"What kind of question is that?" you ask.

"I'm concerned." I find myself saying rather stiffly.

But already your hands are running down my vest, unzipping my jacket.

"I'm of age," you say. "As of today."

"You're what? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen? Aren't you supposed to be eighteen to get in here?"

"I'm a kunoichi of Konoha. If I can't fake my way into any old club, I don't know what I've been doing during the whole of my life."

I blink.

What the heck…..

I feel slightly panicked.

"Umm…. What're you doing?" I ask. The jacket has been whipped off and thrown randomly away. It disappears into a corner.

I don't want to lose you but I do want to know what the fate of my flak jacket is going to be. I turn.

Your body presses up to my back, your arms winding around my chest.

You HAVE grown.

I can feel it against my back.

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

So with a sigh, I turn around and look you in the eye and force a casual smile. You pull yourself closer in response. Little minx.

"Any closer and we might never get apart," I murmur, your hair is right under my nose and I'm going to faint from the intoxicating jasmine scent of it.

It relaxes me with its familiarity.

It smells like Pakkun.

"Is that a bad thing?" you ask.

I don't answer.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I grin. "I don't answer those offers – they always end up being very personal and uncomfortable."

"Try me. We're so close anyway."

I look down at my feet, which have stopped shuffling around.

"Hmmmm….. how should I say this?" I put on my 'deep thought' expression, closing my eyes, head tilted back and a hand on my chin. "You smell like my dog."

You look miffed.

"Don't say anything more," You growl.

But there is a twinkle in your eye.

"It's nice…." I hurry on to say. "It makes me feel relaxed."

"Heh. So I'm just a pup to you, eh?" you say with a sultry smile.

"Well…." I laugh, sweat-dropping.

You smack me playful and squeeze my butt.

I yelp.

"Did Pakkun ever do that?" you ask, flirtatious.

_**Take it easy**_

_**Better slow down girl**_

_**That's no way to go**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

_**Take it easy**_

_**Try to cool it girl**_

_**Take it nice and slow**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

Your hands are on my butt.

What the hell?

What the hell am I to do?

As I turn around, I catch sight of Genma, his senbon quirking madly as he sizes up the situation. He winks one brown eye and gives me a thumbs-up.

Once again, I'm thankful for my mask as I slowly feel as if I'm about to combust. My face I am sure is as red as a tomato. And the only thing keeping my hands from visibly shaking is the fact that they are gripping the slim waist of a girl FOURTEEN years my junior and my student to boot.

Am I pedophile?

My head feels like it is buzzing.

Already I can see people's reactions in my head.

Tsunade: What the hell, Kakashi? As if your perverted porn reading is enough you have to go hit on a girl more than a decade younger than you! That's it! Team 7 is officially disbanded!

Gai: Kakashi! What the heck do you think you are doing destroying a girl who is in the spring time of her youth? Youth is a time for mistakes – don't become one of hers!

Genma: Heh heh heh! So? Was it a five star or not worth the fuss?

Naruto: Kaka-sensei! I challenge you to a duel for taking away Sakura-chan's virtue! Ero-sensei!

"Is…. Um….. Naruto here?" I try to say in a smooth calm voice as your hands remain firmly on my ass.

"Somewhere around with Sasuke," you shrug indifferently.

Suddenly it is imperative that we separate. There is no way I'm about to let myself become entangled in another desperate love triangle.

Love…. That is dangerous in and of itself.

"Umm…. Your hands are… on my butt." I peek down at your pink hair.

Green eyes are raised to me – and a pair of glossy lips in a little girl pout.

"You don't like that?"

"Ahhhahaha!" I laugh nervously. "Is that a question I have to answer?"

"Yep!"

I can see what you want

But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun

"Ehhh….. well…. Don't you think you're kind of young for this?" I ask. "When I was your age…."

I pause.

"Yes?" you ask, curiously.

When I was your age, I was in ANBU killing people with the chidori and living day to day in the mouth of death.

No.

When I was your age, the only relationships I indulged in was a whore every couple of months or the comfort of my dogs.

Not good.

When I was your age, I didn't really have the time or inclination to fall in love – in fact, I still am not quite sure if it is worth it…. I guess that shows my inexperience right away….

No.

_**So maybe I'm not the one**_

"Well?" You prod me in the ribs – ah! Goal accomplished. Hands off butt.

We are standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well….."

"When you were my age – what?"

I'm at a loss.

"Be honest," you say, solemnly, seeing my dilemma.

"I don't know what you're playing at – but when I was your age, that was the furthest thing from my mind. So –"

I'm confused.

No. I can't admit that.

You blink. Unsure.

I try to calm down my racing heart and clear my suddenly tight throat.

"What I mean is – don't you think you should slow down? Why rush all these grownup feelings? Aren't you going to wait and take it slow? What about Sasuke-kun? What kind of message are you giving your teammates when you – uh – what do you call it? – grope – me up on the dance floor?"

Then you smile, a sweet innocent smile that starts in your eyes.

_**Now you're so cute, I like your style**_

_**And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile**_

_**But girl you're only a child**_

"That's a lot of questions, sensei. It seems to me like you've been stewing over this for quite a while. Been on your mind a lot lately?"

I try to outstare you but end up glaring at my feet.

Damn Tsunade's teaching.

You shrug, and wrapping your arms around my neck (it's still a stretch, but you make it), you place your cheek against my chest and inhale my scent. You start to sway. And I can't but help be swept away by the soft music.

"I used to worry a lot about the future – that's why I would make plans and decide to do things slowly. But after the war, I realized that life is too short to worry over. Shikamaru is right, you know. It's too troublesome. You just gotta enjoy life as it passes by. Taking the good with the bad. Since our dancing doesn't feel wrong, I'm taking the good as much as I can. Because one day, you're going to die – in your bed or out on the field somewhere – and I don't want to have to stand by your grave 'what if'-ing."

"Ahhh…."

I look down and we bump noses. Your green eyes look into my eye earnestly.

"Sasuke-kun will never like me. I realize that now. And Naruto has another path to tread – I don't want to pull him down. Plus… have you seen the way Hinata looks at him?"

I blink.

"She's liked him since forever, right?" I said, remembering the first Chuunin exam I had nominated them for. Hinata had given him a small vial of medicine.

Her first step.

You nod.

"I wish them all well. But when I think of me…. I want to enjoy myself. They should have no say about what I'm doing with my private life."

**Well I can dance with you honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**And I can chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

"I see…."

I don't really but I go along with the moment because I decide to try out your philosophy.

"And your parents?"

"What's with you worrying about my parents? You've got some fixation."

"Well…. Someone has to think maturely. What if your dad caught me and you groping each other up on a dance floor – what would happen then?"

You lean back and close your eyes.

I ravish your neck with my eye – each inch, I mentally kiss slowly and claim as mine.

Then I realize that you have been peeking at me underneath your sinfully long eyelashes.

I blush.

Suddenly your lips are pressed against my cloth covered ones and your hands are playing in my wild grey hair.

My hitae ate disappears.

_**Take it easy**_

_**Better slow down girl**_

_**That's no way to go**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

Your hands are up my shirt and skirting the edge of my pants – my movements mirroring your every touch.

Blame it on my Sharingan.

When we bump up against a couch in a shadowy corner, part of me heats up another notch and although bells are ringing – sheissoyoungandyourstudent, thisisprobablyherfirsttime,whatwilleverybodysay – I know that a line has been crossed and the plow set on its course.

And we both are not the type to look back once a decision is made.

_**Take it easy**_

_**Try to cool it girl**_

_**Take it nice and slow**_

_**Does your mother know?**_

And damn her parents.

And Tsunade.

And anybody else.

No. Those evaporate from my brain as I touch your electric hair, kiss your eyelids shut and taste the scent of your neck and sake on your tongue.

_**Well I can dance with you honey**_

_**If you think it's funny**_

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Your small hands run up my thighs, over my butt and pull me down closer to you as I straddle you gentle on the couch, pinning you down – as we make a blazing fire between us.

Your hands are up my shirt, teasing my nipples and then back down. I don't really think you know what you're doing but that's fine by me.

I don't really know what I'm doing either.

Kisses and touch are all that's needed. And isn't this supposed to be primal and instinctual?

The moon rises and falls, the night passes by. People leave, people pass out and we, satiated, rest in each other's arms and watch the stars swing overhead.

And we talk about everything under the sun and the moon.

_**And I can chat with you baby**_

_**Flirt a little maybe**_

We have gotten where we are – grasped the good in life regardless of what people said and we are happy.

The moon rises and falls still upon us. People have left, people have passed and we still rest in the peace of each other.

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

Damn right she does. She came to the wedding.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And weren't too confused! Read and Review! Please! Please! Please! Please!**


End file.
